


A Few Kind Words

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: If all Tobirama needs is a few kind words, well, Hashirama has always been more than happy to give his little brother whatever he desires.





	A Few Kind Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).



> You say the world needs more HashiTobi and I happily provide.

With steam from the hot water curling around his limbs as the tub slowly filled beside them Tobirama could almost be mistaken for some sort of water spirit, pretty and perfect, captured by the mortal bonds of woven twine around his wrists and the large hand combing through his hair.

“That’s it, Tobi,” Hashirama crooned. “Yes, that’s it. You’re doing so well.”

Mouth stretched wide around his brother’s leaking cock, Tobirama whimpered but managed not to look away. That was always the part he struggled with the most. For all the confidence he exuded in every move he made outside the house where others could see him the man was surprisingly shy in the bedroom, forever looking away in embarrassment for his own reactions. Hashirama thought it was simply the most adorable thing ever. Also hot, very hot.

And who could blame him for enjoying the sight before him so much? Surely there was no one alive who could possibly resist the image of Tobirama on his knees with both hands tied loosely behind his back and a deep red flush spread across the apples of his cheeks. Like the good boy he had promised to be, his eyes remained up and locked on to his big brother’s even as he did all he could to work the cock in his mouth without the aid of any hands, his own hips jerking helplessly every so often even as he did his best to ride out the motion whenever Hashirama did the same.

“Just look at you. Do you know how perfect you look for me? You’re so pretty; I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” Hashirama continued to stroke the man’s damp hair and grinned when Tobirama’s eyelids fluttered but remained determinedly open. “Good _boy_ Tobi. You’re being such a _good_ boy.”

Tobirama’s entire body quaked in need under the weight of his words. With muscles as well trained as his he could have easily broken the twine keeping his wrists tied behind him and Hashirama could not have been more pleased to see the way he carefully shifted to make sure that didn’t happen. It was obvious how badly he wanted to touch himself, heavy and full where he hung neglected between his own legs, but he’d been told to behave and he had always been so good at following orders.

“ _Oh_ , just like that. Yes, just a little more tongue. Good boy, that’s it. _Yes_. Don’t stop now, precious boy, beautiful little Otouto. The world will never know how perfect you look with your mouth so full of me.” Keeping his words steady with such glorious pressure sucking him off was a talent Hashirama knew his brother envied – and appreciated. “Should I set up a mirror so you can watch the pretty faces you make the next time I fuck you? I think I should, you deserve to see how perfect you look for me.”

Praise and encouragement continued to drip from his lips like fine wine and with each word the need in Tobirama’s eyes grew more and more desperate until Hashirama could practically feel him shaking as he redoubled his efforts. Shuffling a bit closer he bobbed his head to take just a little more in to his mouth, tongue working along the length as best he could, and Hashirama made sure to tell him when he got things exactly right. Tobirama had always responded well to praise, he’d found, and here in the bedroom things were no different – well, except for the fact that here the results of his improvement were pleasant for the both of them.

Combing damp locks back from his brother’s face, Hashirama gently pet and stroked Tobirama’s head and murmured a continuous stream of what would sound innocent in any other context. Both of them enjoyed the filth that rolled so easily off his tongue but he had learned that it was the innocence in his tone that affected his partner the most.

As demonstrated when Tobirama began to whimper, shoulders straining with the effort of obeying the order to stay bound, body quaking so hard he looked moments away from falling apart. Hashirama tugged very gently on a single lock of hair and the haze that had fallen over the eyes locked with his lifted ever so slightly. Such good behavior should always be rewarded, Hashirama thought.

“You’re doing so perfect, Otouto. I think you should be allowed to come. Don’t you? You’ve been doing so well. After all. You’ve been such a good boy.” After so long together he knew exactly how to drop his voice in a rumbling purr, delivering his words with maximum impact to give Tobirama that last little push he needed.  

Right on cue he watched as Tobirama’s eyes closed at last and his entire body shook under the force of his orgasm, completely untouched, coming apart under for nothing more than the caress of his big brother’s words. The combination of watching his partner’s pleasure and the damp heat still determinedly working his length was just enough for Hashirama to tighten his hand in Tobirama’s hair and go crashing over the edge himself. His shameless cry of ecstasy echoed off the walls of their wet room, nearly loud enough for the family next door to hear them were it not for the silencing seals Tobirama had cleverly worked in to the walls of their home when the village was first being built.

Even as they both slowly came down from their high Tobirama never moved. He remained as still as he could until the quake of his body faded to a light tremble and he found the strength to flutter his lids open again. Then he waited patiently until Hashirama met his gaze again before he began to gently suckle at the softened length still filling his mouth.

“Cleaning up after yourself,” Hashirama noted in a pleased tone. “Someone’s being extra good today. I think that deserves a reward as well.”

Only when fingers began to card through his hair again did Tobirama pull back and allow Hashirama to slip out from between his lips, which curled up in to a smile immediately. Despite the mess between his legs and hands tied behind his back he had never looked so relaxed and languid. He almost seemed ready to melt in to a small puddle of satisfaction. Hashirama saw no reason to resist the urge to bend down so he could steal a kiss from those pretty lips. They belonged to him, after all, and he’d noticed that it usually took a little longer for the stress to return to Tobirama’s form when he was distracted with soft loving kisses.

With gentle hands he reached around to trace the length of twine wound about his brother’s wrists, smiling when Tobirama leaned forward to nuzzle one side of his jaw.

“Let’s get this off and then we’ll slip in to the tub, okay?” Hashirama bit his lip when Tobirama nodded silently. “You can speak if you want to, Otouto.”

All Tobirama did was nuzzle him once more and then rest silently against his shoulder. Either he was beyond words at the moment or simply too content to bother with speaking but Hashirama didn’t see either option as a bad thing so he set to work unknotting the twine. Just pulling until it snapped seemed a bit too violent for the mood that had settled over them both and he was loath to ruin the soft atmosphere. He went for the longer option, though it wasn’t too much longer since he hadn’t used a very complicated knot.

Once the twine slipped free Hashirama very carefully brought Tobirama’s arms back to the front and gently rubbed them to soothe away any soreness, blessing each wrist with a single kiss before standing and leading his brother over to the tub. He twisted the knob to shut off the water as they slipped in and pulled Tobirama in to his lap before the other man could settle too far away.

“You belong over here,” he murmured.

Still non-verbal, Tobirama let his tired smile speak for him instead.

When his eyes slid closed Hashirama held him a little tighter and slowly began to wet his hair by cupping the bathwater in one palm and dribbling it over his head. It earned another smile and although he knew that doing it this way would take forever Hashirama continued dribbling water, feeling rather like he’d won something precious.

“I love you, Otouto,” he whispered. “You did so well for me today. You are so precious and so, so loved. I hope you always remember that.”

“Love you too.” Tobirama’s voice was distant and quiet, hovering on the edges of sleep.

Hashirama let him rest with a kiss to one shoulder. Years ago when he had first discovered his little brother’s most potent kink, the way he would do most anything for a kind word and shook himself apart under the weight of endless praise, he had been thrilled in a way Tobirama hadn’t expected. He remembered the way his partner had been so embarrassed by his own desires, ashamed as though it were a weakness to enjoy praise for a job well done, until Hashirama had pointed out what was, to him, the most important thing.

Not a word of praise had ever passed his lips that he hadn’t meant. Being handed an excuse to give voice to his overwhelming love was the greatest joy he could possibly imagine. Of all the various things he might have guessed Tobirama would find pleasurable Hashirama was glad that it was something they both enjoyed so much.

Tilting his head back to rest against the wall surrounding their tub, Hashirama closed his eyes own eyes as well and set his mental alarm to wake him up in fifteen or so minutes. Not that he wanted them to get out so soon, just that a nap sounded rather lovely right then but the opportunity to observe Tobirama resting peacefully without waking the man up was rare and precious, not something to be wasted. In fifteen minutes he could go back to playing with his brother’s hair and memorizing that beloved face for the millionth time.

But for now he would sleep with Tobirama held tight in his arms and rest easy knowing that, for at least a little while, everything was perfect in their small pocket of the world and that his most precious person was as happy as he could hope for the man to be.


End file.
